Avengers Action
Avengers Action is an upcoming American cartoon animated television series. The series will not be apart of the Disney XD Marvel Animated Block and its also have the same design from Young Justice. Its also the first Marvel series to airs on Disney Channel rather than Disney XD. Synopsis Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, the Hulk, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, the Wasp, Hawkeye, the Black Widow, and Spider-Man forms together as the Avengers as they battles evil villains. Characters *Brian Blooms - Steven Rogers/Captain America *Eric Loomis - Tony Stark/Iron Man, Tony Stark/Iron Maniac *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson, Surtur, *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, Chan Marko/Juggernaut, Volstagg, Franklin Hall/Graviton, Hoarfen, Yon-Rogg, Jerome Beechman/Mandrill, Atrocity *Wally Wingert - Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket *Collen O'Shaugnessey - Janet van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Young Cassandra "Cassie" Lang *Josh Keaton - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chris Cox - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Scarlett Johannson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Phil LaMarr - Col James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Billy Roberts/Dr. Spectrum, *Vanessa Marshell - *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Betty Brant, Sally Arvil *Kevin Michael Richardson - Robbie Robertson, Ulik, Groot, *J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner *Danny Mann - Mad Thinker *Jason Ritter - Nathaniel "Nate" Richards/Iron Lad *Kristen Schaal - Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/Statue *Michael Gough - Brain Philip Calusky/Piledriver, Gorgon, Maximus, *Alex Hirsch - *Linda Cardellini - *David Kaufman - Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Anthony Del Rio - Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Frank Welker - Odin, *Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard, Wendigo King, Wendigo, Devil Dinosaur, Scarab Beetle *Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Kari Whalgren - Greer Grant/Tigra, *Nolan North - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Balder, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Jimmy Woo, Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Scientist Supreme *Steven Blum - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Beta Ray Bill, *Dave Wittenberg - Miek, Korg, Police Officer *Gray Anthony Williams - Eliot Franklin/Thunderball, *Tara Strong - Katie Power/Energizer, *Rider Strong - Jack Power/Mass Master *Eden Sher - Julie Power/Lightspeed *Adam McArthur - Alex Power/Zero-G *Jenny Slate - *Alan Tudky - *Michael C. Hall - Antonio Rodruigez/Armadillo *S. Scott Bullock - Simon Utrecht/Vector *Snoop Dogg - *James Denton - Lightstorm *Seth Green - Rick Jones/A-Bomb *Seth MacFarlane - Scott Washington/Hybrid, Jonathan Powers/Jester, *Racheal McFarlane - Ann Darnell/Vapor *Joshua LeBar - Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom *Ogie Banks - *Stephen Tobokowsky - *Tom Fhan - *Derek Stephen Prince - *Chris Platt - *Austin St. Jones - *Greg Cipes - *Ashley Johnson - *Sean Astin - *Mark Hamill - Ulysses Klaw/Klaw *Lacey Chabert - *Khary Payton - Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher *Drake Bell - Prince Tristan *Armin Shinnerman - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Patrick Seitz - *Brent Sniper - *John DiMaggio - Hammerhead, Flint Marko/Sandman, *Michael Dorn - *Diedrich Bader - Herman Schultz/Shocker *David Kaye - J.A.R.V.I.S., Javelin, Baron Helmut Zemo/Citizen V *Laura Bailey - *Catherine Taber - *Mary Faber - *Crispin Freeman - Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II) *Will Firedle - *Jason Spisak - James Sanders/Speed Demon *Danica McKellar - *Stephanie Lemelin - *Cree Summer - *Jeremy Shada - *Eric Lopez - Mark Raxton/Molten Man *James Arnold Taylor - *Cameron Bowen - *Yuri Lowenthal - Ronin *Logan Grove - *Mae Whitman - *Hynden Walch - *Bryton James - *Shawn Ashmore - Bobby Drake/Iceman *Michael T. Weiss - *Bruce Greenwood - *Tony Todd - *Marc Worden - Unseen *Maggie Q - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (I)/Captain Marvel (II) *Miguel Ferrer - Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane *Oded Fehr - *Mark Rolston - *Marina Sirtis - *Roger Craig Smith - Mar-Vell/Captain America (I) *Keith Szarabajka - *Sarah Shahi - Starshine *Jennifer Hale - Rainbow, *Thom Adcox-Hernandez - Phineas Manson/Tinkerer *Jeff Bennet - Rom, Anthony Davis/Ringer *Danny Terjo - *Arnold Vosloo - *Peter MacNicol - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus *Kath Souice - *James Remar - Treminator *Adrian Pasdar - Bruce Olafsen/Bruto the Strongman, *Diane Delano - *Alyssa Milano - *Ben Diskin - Skarr, Miek, Druffs *Corey Burton - *Peter Jessop - Vision *Tom Kane - Ultron, Ikon *Jeffery Combs - Mainframe *Sumalee Motano - Scanner *Michael Ironside - *Masasa Moyo - *Kevin Grevioux - Terrax *Keith David - Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone *Nicole Dubuc - *Alyson Stoner - *Bill Fagerbakke - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *Ariel Winter - *Stephen Root - *Clancy Brown - Aleksei Stysevich/Alexander O'Hirn/Rhino, Captain George Stacy *Robert Englund - Nightmare *Janice Kawaye - *Freddy Rodriguez - Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 *Rino Romano - Ramon Hemandez/Lasher *Kellie Martin - Leslie Gesneria/Agony *Danielle Judovits - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Evan Sabara - *Gina Gershon - *Lex Lang - Dr. Victor vor Doom/Dr. Doom, Annihilus, *Wallace Langham - *Greg Ellis - *Peter Stormare - *Bumper Robinson - *Ron Perlman - Sleepwalker *Piera Coppola - *Michael Reisz - Lightingbolt *Jim Cummings - Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Daryl Sabara - *Dan Castellaneta - *Patrick Warburton - *Christopher Gorham - *Dorian Harewood - Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone *Charlie Schlatter - Jalome Beacher/Slyde *Zack Shada - *Christopher Lloyd - *Jeff Bergman - *Paul Rugg - *Wentworth Miller - *James Sie - *James O'Hara - *Billy West - *Debi Derryberry - *Trey Parker - *Matt Stone - *Billy Brown - *Gina Torres - *Gabrielle Carteris - *Cindy Robinson - *Travis Willingham - Growing Man, *Nika Futterman - *Kate Higgins - *Amy Palant - *Jason Griffith - Scotty McDowell/Hornet *Tom Fahn - *Chris Patton - Jonathan "Johnny" Gallo/Ricochet *Brian Jepson - *Jason Douglas - Jeff Hagees/8-Ball *Luci Christian - Cassie St. Commons/Dusk *Kira Vincent-Davis - *Bill Wise - *Andrew Love - *Jason Biggs - *Dominic Catrambone - *Rob Paulsen - *Robert Tinker - Ritchie Gilmore/Prodigy *Keith Silvertstein - *Corey Feldman - *John Kassir - MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion *Graham McTavish - *Dwight Schultz - *Troy Baker - Loki Laufryson, *Zelda Williams - *Lucy Lawless - *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *Kate Mulgrew - *Cassandra Peterson - *Cam Clarke - Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Dave Boat - Ben Grimm/Thing, Leonard Skivorski, Jr./Doc Samson *Scott Menville - Bucky Barnes, Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot *Anna Graves - *Ben Cross - *Josh Peck - *Anthony Padilla - *Ian Hecox - *Steven Downes - Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Kirk Thronton - Him/Adam Warlock *Jim Meskiman - Arsneal *Loren Lester - Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Kari Wührer - Maria Hill *Elizabeth Daily - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Lance Reddick - Sam Wilson/Falcon *Moira Quirk - Phyla-Vell/Quaser *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyrich, Baron Wolfang von Strucker, Warren Worthington II, *Dawn Olivieri - Pepper Potts/Rescue *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Abigail Brand, Heather Douglas/Moondragon, *Robin Aktin Downes - Baron Heinrich Zemo, Elim Blonsky/Abomination, Ben Urich *Kyle Hebert - Kl'rt/Super-Skrull, Dr. Lyle Getz, *Neil Ross - *Jonathan Adams - Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man *Kristen Potter - *Quinton Flynn - Malekith the Accursed, Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Keith Ferguson - Steven Hudak/Scorcher *Jameela McMillan - Rachel Leighton/Diamondback *Logan Miller - Sam Alexander/Nova *Misty Lee - Aunt May Parker, Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Caitlyn Taylor Love - Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Steven Weber - Trevor Cole/Riot, Peter Petruski/Trapster *Eric Bauza - Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider, Arcade, Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman *Matt Lanter - Eddie Brock/Venom, *Charlie Adler - MODOK, Samuel Smithers/Plantman, Bruno Horgan/Melter, *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Kaine Parker *Jack Coleman - Dr. Stephan Strange/Dr. Strange *Eliza Dushku - Gamora *Grant George - *Ashley Eckstein - *Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom *Danny Jacobs - *Greg Grunberg - Uncle Ben Parker *Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon, *Scott McNeil - Raniero "Blackie" Drago/Vulture (II), Malcom McBride/Carrion *Peyton List - *Rose McGowan - *James C. Mathis III - Prince T'Challa/Black Panther *Phil Morris - Jacob "Jake" Fury/Scorpio *Max Mittelman - Daniel Radford/Leo *Stan Lee - Stan Lee *Olivia Holt - Kate Bishop/Hawkeye *James Marsters - Scott Summers/Cyclops, *Liam O'Brien - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Kurt Wanger/Nightcraler *Jonathan Taylor Adams - *Scott Porter - *David Solobov - Drax the Destroyer *George Takei - Martin Li/Mr. Negative *Debby Ryan - *J.B. Blanc - *Will Collyer - *George Newbaum - Marcus Milton/Hyperion *Kevin Convoy - Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk *Susan Eisenberg - Zarda Shelton/Power Princess *Michael Rosenbaum - Stanley "Stan" Steward/Whizzer *Carl Lumbey - Sven Parkinson/Sk'ym'x/Skymax, the Skrullian Skymaster *Jon Curry - Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Bob Bergen - *Steven Parkerson - *Clare Grant - *André Sogliuzzo - Arnim Zola, Warren Worthington III/Angel *April Steward - Philippa Sontag/Arclight, Namorita *Daran Norris - John Jameson, Abner Jenkins/Beetle/Mach-I, DeMarr Davis/Doorman *Cheryl Hines - Stardust *Oliver Vapure - Karnak *Eric Edelstein - *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - *James Urbaniak - *Alanna Ubach - Liz Allen *Andrew Kishino - Kenny "King" Kong *Julianne Grossman - *Brian George - Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal *Tricia Helfer - Felecia Hardy/Black Cat *Thomas F. Wilson - Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Eelectro *Alan Rachins - Justin Hammer *Xander Berkeley - Quentin Beck/Mysterio *Eric Vesbit - Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter *Nikki Cox - Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable *Kathy Griffin -Maria de Guadalupe "Lupe" Santiago/Silverclaw *Mikey Kelly - *Carlos Alazraqui - Forge, Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster, *John Barrowman - Stranger *Lee Pace - Ronan the Accuser *Morgan Freeman - *Jonathan Franks - High Evolutionary *Tamara Bernier - Raven Darkhölme/Mystique *Lena Headey - *Julie Morrison - Melissa Gold/Screaming Mini/Songbird *Jim Parsons - *Jennifer Morrison - Jessica Jones *Jane Lynch - *Jess Harnell - Impossible Man, Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo, *Laura Vandervroot - Dinah Soar *Fred Stoller - Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Michelle Trachtenberg - Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *John O'Hurley - *Ray Stevenson - Frank Castle/Punisher *Jonathan Mankuta - Dr. Val Ventura/Flatman, Zzzaz *Susan Dailan - Ashley Crawford/Big Bertha *Kieren van den Blink - Anna Maria/Rogue *Gwendoline Yeo - *Keone Young - *Stephan Stanton - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Maelstrom, *Crystal Scales - *A.J. Buckley - Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper, *Peter Lurie - Vector Creed/Sabretooth *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Nicolette Reed - *Kiernan Shipka - *Olivia d'Abo - *Alison Brie - *JoEllen Anklam - *Townsend Coleman - Hercules, *Sean Donnellan - *Terry Crews - Eric Brooks/Blade *Laura Harris - *J.P. Karlick - *Enn Reitel - *Ben Schwartz - Craig Hollis/Mr. Immortal *David Koechner - *Andy Dick - *Megan Mullally - *AnnaSophia Robb - *Cassie Scerbo - *Sarah Hyland - *Piper Curda - *Gilbert Gottfried - *Jim Rash - *Sterling Knight - *Laura Marano - *Richard Kind - *Brad Garrett - *Judy Reyes - *John Witherspoon - *Neil Fylnn - *Sam Riegel - *Jennifer Tilly - *Cristina Vee - *Bryce Papenbrook - *Constancer Zimmer - *Darren Criss - *Mitchel Whitfield - *Kristy Wu - *Arif S. Kitchen - *David Hunt - *Frank Stallone - *John Steven Rocha - *Kevin Pellak - *Daniel Roebuck - *Peter Cellun - *Gregg Berger - *Bailey Gambertogilo - *Raymond Stein - *Danny Fennoy - *Eddie Deezen - *Matthew Yang King - *Robbie Rist - *Christopher Swindle - *Jackée Harry - *James Horan - *Adam Baldwin - *Richard Green - *Peter Mensah - *Markie Post - *Tania Gunadi - *Ryan Porter - Hiro Hamade *Scott Adsit - Baymax *Jamie Chung - Gogo Tomago *Damon Waynes, Jr. - Wasabi *T.J. Miller - Fred/Fredzilla *Génesis Rodríguez - Honey Lemon *Christy Carlson Romano - *Nicole Sullivan - *Melissa McCarthy - *Kerri Kenney - *Ashley Tisdale - *Rachel Dratch - *Della Saba - *Ginnifer Goodwin - *Jason Bateman - *Jesse Corti - *Tom Lister - *Greg Eagles - *John Eric Bentley - *Tamera Towry - *Cynthia McWilliams - *Jason David Frank - Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Danta Brsco - *Johnny Yong Bosch - *Dave B. Mitchell - *Shawn McDonald - *Roger Rose - *Jamieson Price - *Jessica Straus - *Alex Kingston - *Benjamin Bratt - *C. Thomas Howell - *D.C. Douglas - *Imari Williams - *Rosario Dawson - *Jonny Rees - *Katherine McNamara - *Nancy Linari - *Dimaond White - *Tamara Taylor - *Grant Moninger - *Ashley Bruch - Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (II) *Jeffrey Tambor - *John de Lance - *Paul Rugg - *Ian Sinclair - *Wayne Grayson - *Eric Stuart - *Marc Thompson - *Tia Ballard - *Megan Hollinshead - *Frank Frankson - *Hoon Lee - *Veronica Taylor - *J.B. Smoove - *"Wired Al" Yankovic - *Gregg Rainwater - *Billy Ungar - *Hal Sparks - *Jeremy Kent Jackson - *Greg Weisman - *Jessalyn Wanlim - *Graham Shiels - *Paris Berelc - *Jilon VanOver - *Douglas Tait - *Adam Leadbeater - *Scott Anthony Leet - *Bruno Gunn - *James Ryen - *Windell D. Middlebrooks - *Debby Ryan - *Victor Garber - *Elisabeth Moss - *Taylor Parks - *Richard Chamberlan - *Daniel Hagen - *Marcelo Tubert - *Paget Brewster - *Dan Gilvezan - *Kyle MacLachlan - *John Heard - *Brooke Shields - *Shane Haboucha - *David Boreanaz - *Ana Ortiz - *Kyra Sedgwick - *Gary Dourdan - *David McCallum - *Parminder Nagra - *Ray Wise - *Skye Arens - *Marg Helgenberger - *Jason Miller - *William Baldwin - *Chris Noth - *Mark Harmon - *Cedric Yarbrough - *Freddi Rogers - *Bruce Davison - *Esteben Matos - *Keri Tombazian - *Rodger Bumpass - *Jensen Ackles - *Carolyn Lawrence - *Michael Villani - *Mr. Lawrence - *Dean Cain - *Anais Fairweather - *Tania Gunadi - *B.J. Ward - *Alexis G. Zall - *Cristina Pucelli - *Yvette Nicole Brown - *Teala Dunn - *Alfred Molina - *Ray Chase - *Nicholas Turturro - *Enrico Colantoni - *Roger Cross - *Jeremy Davies - *Shemar Moore - *Taissa Farmiga - *Terrence C. Carson - *Morena Baccarin - *Christine Lakin - *Justin Kirk - *Zach Callison - *Melique Berger - *Michelle Monaghan - *Gary Sturgis - *Georgie Kidder - *Ioan Gruffudd - *Avery Kidd Waddell - *Jack DeSena - *Tomb Gibis - *John Mariano - *Michael David Donovan - *Louis Chirillo - *Rupert Degas - *Robert Ito - *Dakin Matthews - *William Salyers - *Sam Marin - *Thomas Lennon - *Sirena Irwin - *Andre Braugher - *John Cyban - *Salli Saffioti - *Rachel Quaintance - *April Winchell - *Summer Glau - *Mark Jonathan Davis - *Daniel Riordan - *John C. McGinley - *Calvin Tran - *Allison Mack - *Ricardo Chavira - *LeVar Burton - *Alan Oppenheimer - *Christina Hendricks - *Finola Hughes - *Matthew Gray Gubler - *Ben McKenzie - *Richard Steven Horvitz - *Katee Sackhoff - *Susan Sarandon - *Bobcat Goldthwait - *Stephen Root - *Bryan Cranston - *Ashley Tisdale - *Chris Diamantopoulos - *Justin Long - *Norm Macdonald - *Eric Rogers - *Jonathan Banks - *Catherine O'Hara - *James Hetfield - *Matthew W. Taylor - *Parker Posey - *Chris Parnell - *Candi Milo - *Jerry Trainor - *Max Koch - *Imari Williams - *Amir Talai - *Parvesh Cheena - Episodes Season 1 # Avengers... Assemble! Pt. 1: # Avengers... Assemble! Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 # Season 8 # Season 9 # Season 10 (Finale Season) # Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Show Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Show Category:Television Series